


More Thilbo Fluff

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of fluffy Thilbo drabbles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garden Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and baby Bungo watch Thorin and Frodo playing in the garden :)

Bilbo stepped out of Bag End with a now happily fed Bungo in his arms and couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he saw a grinning Thorin chasing a giggling Frodo both covered in mud around the garden, he looked down at son "Sometimes Bungo I think we're the only mature ones here" Bungo just smiled obliviously up at his father before nuzzling closer to Bilbo's chest. Bilbo carried his sleepy son to the nearby bench before sitting down and enjoying the view of his husband and young nephew playing merrily in their garden.  
The end.


	2. Fireside Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo watches his family by the fire :)

Bilbo paused in the doorway from the kitchen, he had just finished washing up after supper and was heading to the living room to spend time with his family but the sight that greeted him made him pause. There in front of the fire were the sleeping forms of Thorin, Frodo and Bungo all piled up together like puppies, Bilbo knew he should wake them and put the young ones to bed but the sight was so endearing that he found himself sitting and watching his sleeping family. As he gazed at their sleep relaxed faces Bilbo knew how truly blessed he was.  
The end


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin's family enjoy a storm :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Thorin curled his arm tighter around his now sleeping husband whilst little Frodo and Bungo snuggled in the space between them, the storm outside had been raging for hours and the thunder had sent two scared little boys to their room. Thorin smiled at the memory of his beloved Bilbo singing songs to the small boys to help calm and settle them down, it was moments like these with his family close that made Thorin realise just how lucky he truly was.  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and kudos :)


	4. Nightmare Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin helps chase away Bilbo's bad dream

Bilbo was sat propped up by pillows on his bed with a fresh cup of hot chocolate in his hands, his wonderful husband was sat next to him and had a comforting arm wrapped around the hobbit. Bilbo had had a terrible nightmare about the boys being missing and Bilbo unable to find them. The hobbit had been distraught when his husband first woke him having not realised it was a dream, but Thorin gathered him in his arms and his deep voice rumbling as he offered words of comfort. In no time at all Thorin had him cocooned in pillows and blankets with his hot chocolate telling Bilbo wonderful tales from his childhood, snuggled up in his husbands arms the fear from his nightmare began to fade away.   
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and kudos :)


End file.
